Uzamaki Naruto and the Goblet of Fire
by Awkward Kitty Cat
Summary: Albus hires four ninja to protect Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year......what will happen to Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto and a mystery member? And what would happen if you added an unexpected twist to it? Read and Find out. CH.7 is UP! ON HIATUS
1. The Mission Breifing

Deidei-- my first fic with chapters. enjoy

Naruto: Deidei doesn't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

Deidei--read and reveiw please!

* * *

Uzamaki Naruto and the Goblet of Fire.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Naruto. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto, respectively.

"Hoot, hoot," was heard throughout Tsunade's office as an owl flew around her head. It landed on her desk and extended a leg. Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw the seal on the envelope. The very same seal kept appearing on a lot of the Third's old letters. A lion, a snake, a badger, and a raven. All surrounding a letter H.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune replied to her name, Ton-ton in her arms.

"Get me Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and Sakura." She calmly stated. Tsunade opened the letter and read what was on the parchment.

Naruto sat at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, eating a miso ramen when his team came up to him.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Naruto asked, slurping the last of his noodles.

"Naruto, that's disgusting. And we have a mission. Without Kakashi-sensei." Sakura stated.

"Yeah, but Rock Lee is going in his place." Sasuke states, making Sakura shudder.

"I kinda forgot about that." Sakura says, nervously looking over her shoulder, trying to find her creepy stalker. Satisfied that he wasn't coming at the sound of his name, she grabbed the hands of both of her 'brothers' and pulled them to the Hokage's office. Once there, Lee came out of seemingly nowhere and glomped Sakura, or at least tried to. Lee ended up face first into a wall. Sakura, satisfied with her work, picked him up and carried him into Tsunade's office. Tsunade handed each of them a folder.

"These are your missions. You will all need to pack for a year. Come back once you are all packed. Sakura, I need to talk with you."

All three boys left to go pack.

"Sakura, I am making you this mission's leader. You are the only one I can trust with a task this big. Normally, it would be Sasuke, but seeing how he's only just now getting missions over D rank, I don't trust him as of yet." Tsunade explained.

"Understood, Tsunade-sensei. Now, to pack."

* * *

After everyone packed, and assembled in Tsunade's office once more, her fireplace started glowing green. A man, spinning, came out, covered in soot.

"Ah, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to impose. I am Albus Dumbledore." The man said in perfect Japanese, despite looking foreign. The man wore a robe, for Kami's sake.

"And these are your ninja, Albus-san. Everyone, this is your Client. Albus-san, meet Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Haruno Sakura. You all need to last a year in this man's school, protecting it, and the students, from harm. There is a catch though, but I'll let Albus-san here explain on the way. It is an undercover mission and you will act as students from the Konoha Academy of Magic."

"Sensei, did you just say 'Magic'?" Sakura asked the question everyone wanted to ask, even Sasuke. "Magic does exist, then?"

"Indeed it does, young lady. Here, let me demonstrate." Said Dumbledore, pulling out a stick from within his robes. "Wingardium Leviosa." He said, pointing the stick at Tsunade's Sake. Everyone sat bolt upright and Naruto, startled, positioned himself on the wall, getting ready with a kunai in his hand, watching the sake float in midair.

"Oh, My. How are you doing that? "Asked Dumbledore, inquiring as to how Naruto stuck himself onto the wall.

"I could ask you the same thing, old man."

* * *

Me:Soooooo, What do you think of my first story that isn't a one-shot.

Oh, and I never, under any circumstances, meant to insult Albus Dumbledore. He is my all time favorite Harry Potter character. Rest in Peace, Albus!

Sasuke: Now she's gonna cry.

Me: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Naruto: Oi, teme. What's up with her?

Sasuke: No idea, Dobe. Wanna spar?

Naruto: Don't call me that! But, sure. Let's go.

Me: Nooooooooooo. They left me!! Oh well. Hey, Gaara. Wanna go out?

Gaara: Will it shut you up?

Me: Gaara, that was mean. But, yes, it probably will.

Gaara: Then come on.

Me: Yay! Bye all! Please review!!


	2. To wake everyone up

* * *

Naruto: Where is that creepy author?

Sasuke: No idea. Said something bout Gaara, though.

Sakura and Lee: Hey. There she is.

Deidei--Sorry I'm late.

Naruto: Get to the story already.

Deidei--Only if you do my disclaimer

Naruto: J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto own Harry Potter and Naruto, respectively.

Deidei--Thanks, Naruto!

* * *

"You mean we'll be split up?" Sakura asked, standing in Albus Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, Haruno-san. Which reminds me, do you all know English?" Dumbledore asked the four ninja.

"Yes" All four said in perfect accented English. They had had to learn it in Academy.

"Good. Now, we'll put Sasuke-san and Naruto-san in Gryffindor and Lee-san and Sakura-san in Slytherin. That'll keep the houses I want watched under wraps. Sakura-san, Lee-san, keep an eye on Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy for me."

"Yes, sir." They replied.

"Sasuke-san, Naruto-san, Keep an eye on Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They are quite the trouble-makers. You will often find Neville Longbottom with them. And I would like all of you to keep an eye on anything suspicious. You will be allowed to roam the halls after hours and search offices and rooms, if necessary."

"Yes, sir." They all said.

"Now, let me take you all to Mrs. Weasley's house. She has been kind enough to offer room and board, and her husband, Arthur, has secured tickets to the Quidditch World Cup." And with that, all five of them disappeared.

* * *

The next twenty-four hours went by without mishap, except introductions. Sakura shared a room with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee, on the other hand, slept in Fred and George's room, on makeshift cots, and Naruto on the floor. "What? It's probably more comfortable" was all he said when inquired. Later that night, two more sleeping people ended up on the floor, both of them ninja.

Later that night, around three in the morning, Mrs. Weasley came into the room. Sasuke was awake, and was stretching. She asked." Can you be a dear and wake up your fellow exchange students?" Sasuke nodded, and then proceeded with his daily routine. He decided to wake Lee first. Gagging him with an old shirt, He said,"Lee, Gai-sensei is here." "MMM-MMMMMmm!!" was all that was heard of Lee's shout of"GAI-SENSEI!!" With Lee awake and aware, Naruto needed awakening. Sasuke had never needed to wake Naruto up, thus, he didn't know how. He hadn't awakened with Lee's shout of MMM's and it would probably take a bulldozer to wake him. However, with a simple poke in the side, He was awake and sitting bolt upright. Relaxing a bit, they all slowly got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Sitting at the table were Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and a yawning Ron. Fred and George came down two minutes later followed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Eat up, dearies. You have a bit of a walk ahead of you. You still need to get to the portkey. "Said Mrs. Weasley as she placed eggs and bacon on the table in front of them.

* * *

Read and Review!!


	3. Finding the portkey, and the World Cup

Deidei--all previous disclaimers apply, and enjoy the new chapter!!

i know it's short but i have a life outside of fanfiction!

* * *

Naruto and the others finished eating quickly, and went to get ready. Sasuke and Naruto sparred and Lee watched while Sakura got a quick shower. Lee got bored and went to train by himself.

With Naruto and Sasuke, training was just routine. And with them both as ANBU now, they enjoyed training compared to missions. Both were blurs to the untrained eye, and as Harry, Ron and Hermione came outside to get them, the yard appeared empty.

"Where are they?" Ron asked and was met by a clang of metal hitting metal as both shinobi reappeared holding short swords. Neither was injured, but Sakura came outside and hit Naruto on the head.

"OW!! Sakura-chan!! What did I do now?!"

"You're scaring Hermione and the others."

"Oh…..but did you have to hit me?"

She just smiled and, looking around, called out to Lee.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" he appeared in front of her.

"Come on guys, lets go. Mr. Weasley is waiting for us all."

The shinobi and the Golden Trio went around the house to where the others were waiting.

About an hour of walking later, the Weasley family, Hermione and Harry were tired and walking slower than usual. However, the four shinobi were carrying their stuff and Ginny was riding piggyback on Lee, and they were fine not even breaking a sweat.

Muttering in Japanese, Naruto was complaining_. "They're so weak!" _

"_I know Naruto but you have to deal with it._" Sasuke replied.

They soon found the portkey, which was an old shoe. They arrived and watched the World Cup, cheering for Ireland with the rest of their group.

* * *

Deidei--next is the Dark mark and the train ride!


	4. The Dark Mark and the Train Ride

Deidei--OMG I'm so sorry for the wait. I haven't had time to update!

Naruto: so she left us here to play Truth or dare until she got back. It's Sakura's turn and she has to dye her hair purple!! HAHA!! BELIEVE IT!!

Sasuke: -.-;

Deidei--I don't own anything you recognize...and sorry it's so short.

* * *

**The Dark Mark and the Train Ride**

Sasuke awoke to the sound of screams. Fearing it was his charge or the family he was stationed with, he shot up but saw that Mr. Weasley was waking the boys fully dressed.

"What's going on?" he asked reaching over to the next cot to poke Naruto in the side, waking him up.

"I don't know yet, but we have to get out of here. I fear Death Eaters." Mr. Weasley said. Sasuke, knowing what he meant, quickly got up and dressed, Naruto following his lead. Mr. Weasley went over to wake Lee, and tried everything until Sasuke said, "I'll get him up, just cover your ears." Looking at him funny, everyone covered their ears with their hands. "Heya, Gai-sensei……."

"GAI-SENSEI!!" Lee screamed, and still, everyone winced. "What's going on?"

"Death Eaters." Naruto explained.

"Oh….." Lee said, getting up. Sakura then ran in and said, "Let's go! Keep everyone together and safe!" Sasuke, Naruto and Lee, as well as Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, all got up and left, fleeing into the forest with Ginny, Sakura, and Hermione. After about an hour of running, Hermione pulled out her wand, and said, "_Lumos_" The light from her wand evoked an argument from Draco Malfoy, who they met sitting there on a tree branch.

* * *

Finally they made it to a small clearing, where they heard a man's voice say, "_Morsmordre!_" Suddenly, Harry shouted "DUCK!!" and Stunning spells were shot at them. A conversation with a lot of yelling ensued and a house elf was wrongly accused of making the Dark Mark, as Hermione identified correctly, to appear in the sky.

About a week after that mishap, everyone got packed and ready to go to Hogwarts the next day. On the train, Sasuke fell asleep, not having a good night's sleep from Ron's snoring, and, as there wasn't much room, Naruto allowed Sasuke to use his shoulder as a pillow. This was saying something, because Naruto, while headstrong, had a small crush on his best friend and rival, and, as Sakura was further away, she grumbled about it all trip. It was pretty much uneventful, and they were soon at Hogwarts.

* * *

Deidei--Sorry for the long wait, School started and Homework in senior year is killer…….except that I've had next to none……and I've had a lot of club meeting.

FORGIVE ME?!

Naruto: read and review please, maybe she'll update faster. BELIEVE IT!!


	5. The Sorting and an Unexpected Surprise?

Deidei--I'm back and I own nothing but the plot…..and maybe on OC or two that have yet to come in. Read and Review.

* * *

The Sorting and an Unexpected Surprise?

* * *

When Sasuke and the others walked in, all eyes were on the new "transfer" students. The Great Hall was suddenly quiet as the four shinobi walked up to the teacher's table where Professor McGonagall was waiting with an old looking hat. Professor Dumbledore stood and introduced the transfer students. The first years were waiting patiently and nervously outside in the Entrance Hall. The hat, sitting there on an old stool, waited as Sakura was the first to approach. She set the hat on her head and heard in her ear softly. _'I was told there were new fourth year students this year…I also heard to sort you in Slytherin. You would have made an excellent Ravenclaw, my dear. But I must sort you into………"SLYTHERIN!!"' _She got up and moved to the cheering table, and Lee was called up next.

_'My dear boy, you would make an excellent Hufflepuff, but you have qualities of both Slytherin and Gryffindor. You wish to prove yourself to this Neji person and the rest of your hidden village. I wish you luck in……"SLYTHERIN!!"' _Lee got up and went to sit by Sakura. Sasuke was called next and all the girls in the hall, save Hermione and Ginny, sighed. It seemed his fan club was forming here already.

_'Hmmm…you are a difficult one. You deserted your village for power to kill your brother, whom you still hate and have yet to kill. And he is innocent, but you refuse to see it. You would be a wonderful Slytherin, but you must be in "GRYFFINDOR!!"' _The Gryffindor table exploded into cheers, mainly from the female population. And just as Sasuke was taking off the hat, it whispered, _'good luck with the blonde boy you so desperately wish for.' _Sasuke, unable to comprehend how the hat had known so much, sat beside Harry in a daze. And it was Naruto's turn.

_'Hmmm……why can't I read you? You seem to be blocking your thoughts unconsciously.' __'yeah….sorry about that. Kyuu does that to protect me from prying eyes.'__ 'Kyuu?' __'Yeah, Kyuubi no kitsune. Just sort me into Gryffindor and forget I said anything.'__ 'oh alright……"GRYFFINDOR!!"'_

* * *

With that done, the first years came in and got sorted, and the food was served. But about halfway through the meal, Dumbledore left with Professor McGonagall. Not knowing why they left, Sasuke sent out a clone secretly made to follow them. What he saw through the clone's eyes was unbelievable. Before his eyes were two people the report said were dead……Lily and James Potter were alive, and were yelling at Dumbledore for something. Sasuke couldn't hear what, and he made his clone walk out of the shadows.

"What's going on?" "It's nothing, Sasuke-san, just a misunderstanding." "A misunderstanding?! You sent Harry to live with that horrible sister of mine when our will clearly states that if something were to happen to us, _SIRIUS_ would take over guardianship." Lily yelled. James just nodded behind her, clearly feeling the same way. "When I say misunderstanding, I meant to explain in private. Will you all follow me up to my office, and Sasuke-san, can you bring Naruto-san, Sakura-san and Lee-san with you." Sasuke nodded and the clone disappeared. Back in the Great Hall, chaos ensued. Gossip was flying everywhere, but Sasuke and the shinobi transfers were able to escape unnoticed…or s they thought. Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw them sneak out and went to follow, hidden by the Invisibility Cloak Harry had hidden in his robes.

Sasuke immediately said the password "Sugar Quills" when they arrived and all four (seven if you counted the three uninvited ones) entered the office. A few bits and bobs of Dumbledore's possessions were lying about and Dumbledore, smiling knowingly, ushered them in. All five knew the Golden Trio would join them. However, Harry and his parents were in for a big surprise. James threw another priceless piece of equipment at the floor. Here he was, back from the dead and he was being held captive by his deranged Headmaster. He was not a happy camper, as the muggles in America liked to say. But Harry was shocked even more. Harry had all but shouted"YOU!!" as he threw off the Cloak and pointed his wand at his dad. "HOW DARE YOU IMPERSONATE MY DAD!!" James was already frustrated by being kept in the dark, and he shouted back, "IMPERSONATE?! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, A DEATH EATER IN DISGUISE?!" Lily, who was quite calm, cast Silencing Charms on both Harry and James. "Maybe if we listen to Albus, we can figure this mess out." "Indeed. Harry, these are in fact your parents. James, if you will transform into Prongs?" James, dumbfounded on how Albus had found out, turned into the magnificent stag. Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Dad?" the stag nodded and turned back into James with a small poof. "Mum?" He asked turning to face Lily, who nodded. Harry, not caring how childish he may have seemed, ran forward to hug his parents for the first time. Sasuke, still upset over the Uchiha Massacre, turned and left the office. Naruto, seeing Sasuke leave, followed and shut the office door behind him. "Sasuke?" "Yeah?" Is something the matter?" "n-no not really….." "Sasuke……? Is it Itachi?" Sasuke, unable to respond with words, nodded and slid down the wall he was leaning on. "I-I wish…..I wish my mom hadn't been involved….I miss her. Dad was kinda obsessive over Itachi….but Mom always looked out for me. I just wish she were here." "I-I really can't relate, Sasuke, but…..I'm willing to help in any way I can…..if you want." Naruto turned away, blushing. Smiling slightly, Sasuke turned to face Naruto, who had sat beside him. "Do you like me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked suddenly. "Ye-yes I do, Sasuke." "Then I can do this without feeling awkward….." And Sasuke kissed Naruto.

* * *

-Headmaster's Office, ten minutes earlier-

Harry hugged his parents for all they were worth and the two remaining Shinobi thought of home. Hermione thought of her parents, who were on holiday in the United States, and Ron thought of his Family's trip to Egypt last year. Harry then let his parents go and asked, "How?" "Well, when Voldemort killed us, I cast a charm that bound us to you. When you met Sirius last year, the spell awoke, and brought James and I back. Luckily, we had been buried with our wands and therefore were able to get out and into fresh air. We then spent some time figuring out what had happened and here we are." Lily explained. "It was an ancient White Magic charm I found at the Potter Library one day. Love is its key component and one has to be willing to sacrifice themselves to save another for the spell to work."

"Oh… "

-Back with Sasuke and Naruto-

The shinobi pair broke apart for air and smiled at each other. "Together?" Naruto asked, standing and holding his hand out for Sasuke to take. "Together, if you'll have me." "Of course, Sasuke. Now we'd better get back in there." "Right." They walked back in, smiling and ready for anything.

Sakura looked over at the door and saw Sasuke, her crush, walking in and holding Naruto's hand. She lost, and she knew it. She'd never be able to get Sasuke to smile at her the way he was smiling at Naruto right now. 'At least Ino didn't win either.' Sakura thought and she smiled at the two happy shinobi, who smiled back, glad she accepted them. She took Lee's hand in her own, and he turned to look at her confused. She smiled and softly said, "Go out with me?" Lee nodded and, in his head, did an awkward little dance. "Of course, Sakura-chan!" Lee looked as if all his dreams had come true. And in a way, they had. But happiness is short lived, as they had a mission to complete.

"You must all be tired so I'll let you all go to your beds now. James, Lily, you may sleep in the Head's room tonight, or in the Teacher's lounge, if you wish." Lily immediately said "teacher's lounge, please" and walked off, James at her side. "Gryffindor password is 'Kitsune' Slytherin password is 'Hebi', can you all remember that?" All of them nodded and walked off, tired of the day's events.

* * *

Deidei--hope you all enjoyed please read and review. OMG three pages on word. A new record for me!!

Naruto: Maybe she'll post sooner. Oh and Lee it's your turn in Truth or Dare.

Sasuke: Fat chance.

Deidei--It's not my fault I don't have time!!

Sasuke: Yes it is, all you do is read fanfiction anyway.

Deidei--glares at Sasuke and all you do is be emo and cut yourself in the corner of my room.

Sasuke:glares back


	6. Namikaze Naruto?

Deidei—My head hurts but I'm writing this anyway……

Naruto--- Good for you……Deidei owns nothing but the plot.

Sasuke--- But Naruto belongs to me.

Deidei---Right……………

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning with a smile on his face as he remembered last night's events. He got up and stretched, before going over to Naruto's bed and waking the kitsune. Unfortunately, he hadn't expected a hand to reach out and grab his own. Naruto smirked and pulled Sasuke onto the bed, connecting their lips. Smiling when he pulled back, Naruto said,"Morning."

"Morning, Naruto."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully."

Glad to be here, Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Shall we go to breakfast?"

"Sure." Was Sasuke's reply, as he stood up and helped his kitsune up. Both got dressed in their robes and went down for breakfast, where they noticed Albus standing by his podium.

"I am pleased to announce that I have made a grave mistake. Please welcome James and Lily Potter into our fine school, where Lily shall be taking over for Professor Flitwick while he is away on vacation." The school cheered, minus the Slytherins, who just clapped. Lily stood and waved, before sitting beside her husband again. Albus also noted, And now, on this fine day, I'd like to announce the coming of the Triwizard Tournament, reinstated this year. It shall be hosted here, and one student among the Seventh Years shall be lucky enough to be chosen. Now, enjoy your meal." He sat back down, leaving the students to eat and discuss the upcoming tournament.

"Think we'll have to help?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Probably. We'll ask later though." He replied as he reached for some eggs.

Sakura and Lee were having a similar conversation over at the Slytherin table.

"Lee, do you think this might affect our mission?"

"It might, Sakura-chan, but I think we should deal with it when the time comes."

"Alright…." She replied, starting to eat the ham set in front of her.

Harry, on the other hand, wasn't eating. He had too much on his mind right now, even though Hermione and Ron were trying to get him to eat.

"I'm not hungry guys."

"I realize that, Harry, but you have to eat something!" Hermione replied, putting some bacon and eggs on the plate in front of her friend. Harry, fed up with it right now, stood and walked out of the hall, causing Sasuke and Naruto to follow. They did have a mission to complete, after all.

* * *

"Stop making fun of my height!" A first year called out.

"What height? You have no height to make fun of. Go get some height and we'll make fun of it." A seventh year replied as he went on, talking to his friend about said first year's lack of height. (1)

Harry walked by, before Naruto and Sasuke caught up. "Is something wrong, Harry?"

"I just want to be alone!" Harry said, protesting when Naruto and Sasuke led him into an abandoned classroom.

"Too bad. Now, tell us what's wrong."

Harry sighed, realizing he'd never get out of here without telling them. "How would you feel if your parents suddenly came back to life?"

"Not as grumpy as you, that's for sure. " Sasuke replied. "I'd love to have my mom back."

"And at least you've met your parents, and heard stories about them." Naruto replied. "I didn't even know my parents names until earlier this year. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.(2)"

"You're related to the fourth?"

"He's my dad. I'm gonna start using the name Namikaze."

"Sounds good, Koi"

Sasuke smiled at his boyfriend. All the while, Harry sat there confused. "You two……are you dating?"

"Yes, we are." _Namikaze_ Naruto said.

"oh…" was Harry's response.

* * *

Deidei---Sorry, but it's late now, and my head is killing me.

Sasuke—Holy crap, she's updated.

Naruto—and Namikaze, what the hell?

Deidei--- Question me not, it is your true last name.

_M*A*S*H episode -Sticky Wicket_

_Revealed in Naruto Series, to be Naruto's real parents._


	7. The Championsand their partners?

Deidei- OH MY GOD!! How could this have happened!!?

Naruto-what she means is….HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT US!!?!

Sasuke- both of you are idiots. Look, Deidei owns nothing. She just borrowed us, and apparently forgot about us.

Sakura- yupp. –pummels Deidei-

Deidei- on with the story!!

* * *

"So, Harry... what are you gonna do, now that you have the one thing we both crave?" Sasuke asked, wishing beyond wishing he were in Harry's place.

"I'm gonna go apologize to my mom and dad!" Harry said, and rushed off.

Naruto, on the other hand, made to follow, until Sasuke said, "Let's go eat, dobe. He'll be fine for a few minutes alone."

"Alright, Sasuke."

Sakura looked on with a fury, as she realized that her crush and her other teammate were together. _"Sasuke-kun is MINE!!"_ She though, unaware that others were starting to inch away from her, all except Lee.

"Sakura-san? Calm down. He have a mission to complete. Plus…" He broke off, knowing what he would say next would make his crush hate him for a while. "They're happy, and understand each other in a way no one else can."

Sakura suddenly started to cry, and left the Great Hall, heading for the Slytherin dorms. She would have to break them up, once and for all!

Harry arrived at his parents' room, and knocked politely, before walking in. "Mum?" He asked hesitantly, wanting to know the truth about why they hadn't shown earlier. He walked into the room to instantly be greeted by a big black dog jumping up onto him. "Snuffles?" Harry asked amazed, and closed the door behind him.

"Harry, dear." Lily said, walking into the area where Harry was getting mauled with licks from Sirius. "Harry, we're so sorry. We didn't know what had happened to you, and Dumbledore said to stay hidden.'

James continued, and said, "Harry, we were told you were dead, until we heard about Sirius in the papers last year. Padfoot helped us find you again."

Harry looked at them, confused. "Who told you that?" He asked.

"Albus Dumbledore." Harry's eyes widened.

* * *

Albus sat in his room up in his office, wondering where his savior had gone. Fawkes was also nowhere to be seen. Smiling to himself, Albus nodded. _"Everything is according to plan…Voldemort will meet his doom…"

* * *

_

Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the corridor after eating, heading for Minerva McGonagall's classroom, when Naruto was suddenly pulled off to the side. Confused, Sasuke followed Naruto into an empty classroom, only to see

"Sakura? What's the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked, and immediately ran over to where Naruto was tied up.

"Sasuke-kun…Why are you with that monster? Can't you see he's tricking you?" Sakura said, having heard about Kyuubi from her father.

"Sakura…you're an idiot." Was all Sasuke said in reply, not having untied Naruto. A moment of silence occurred, then he continued. "Sakura, you could never get it. You just assume, and try to make your beliefs a reality. I never liked you, and I never will. Same goes for all of my fanclub. I don't want anything to do with girls who only want me for my bloodline, or my looks. Naruto here…Loves me for me. I knew about the Kyuubi long before I started dating him, and I could care less." With those words, the couple turned to leave, but not before Sasuke finished by saying, "you disgust me" under his breath in Sakura's direction. She was heartbroken.

* * *

Time passed, and the groups involved in the Triwizard Tournament arrived. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students arrived only three days ago, and no one was happier than Ronald Weasley, who couldn't get the Durmstrang pro seeker out of his mind. _"Will he give me an Autograph?" _Halloween came, and it was time to announce each school's champions

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of all the students, and announced, "The naming of the Champions has begun." It was time, and the Goblet of Fire's flame, the goblet Naruto didn't remember had been set out, turned from blue to red, and a piece of paper flew out of it. It landed in Albus's outstretched hand, and he read. "Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang"

Krum left his seat at the Slytherin table to walk up to Albus and his own headmaster, before heading off into a room to the right.

The crowd's attention turned back to the Goblet, which had turned red again, and he read, "Fleur Delacour, Beauxbaton's."

She did the same as Krum, and soon, all four shinobi went off as well as Cedric Diggory, from Hufflepuff. They had decided that Lee would sit out, and the others would help the Champions, as that was their jobs, as well as watching the houses they were assigned. However, soon after they found out that Harry had been chosen as well. Fleur chose Sakura as a partner, Cedric chose Lee, Krum had chosen Sasuke, and Naruto was stuck with Harry.

* * *

Deidei-SORRY!!! Forgive me for being so lazy and selfish with my personal life!!

Naruto- what she means is forgive and forget....or maybe it was read and review?

Sasuke- She also wants to thank all her former reviewers, and promises to try to update more often.

Lee- As if...

Sakura- bye all, and see you next time Deidei decides to update!!


End file.
